


The Sasuke That Kakashi Knows

by Jora_hamiltrash7777



Series: Kakashi and Sasuke Dynamics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comment Tag Suggestions, Mention of Sakura - Freeform, Mention of Tsunade, Overprotective Kakashi, Sasuke being a brat, Sasuke's talent for attracting strange men, honeypot mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777
Summary: Sasuke goes on his first honeypot mission. Kakashi is protective, Sasuke is a brat, and the target caught the wrong side of a kunai knife.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Kakashi and Sasuke Dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Sasuke That Kakashi Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for overall creepiness of an adult trying to get with a thirteen year old.

Eye contact.

For someone who came from a clan whose main power was found in their eyes, Sasuke never seemed capable of maintaining eye contact.

He had a sharp mouth, a sharper mind, but displayed no discipline. His slouched posture didn’t change even if the team was in the presence of the Hokage, he side eyed clients he didn’t particularly like, never used honorifics. All in all, Sasuke was an absolute brat.

But he could be an angel, Kakashi supposed, watching carefully as Sasuke waltzed around the ballroom in a black, red complimented kimono that made his pale skin pop. The dreaded honeypot missions all kunoichi had been trained to anticipate were passed to Sasuke without a glance in Sakura’s direction.

Sasuke’s regal features did work better for these types of missions than Sakura’s bright hair and eyes.

Usually missions like this weren’t assigned until age 15, but Tsunade-sama seemed adamant that Kakashi’s thirteen year old student (and the one Kakashi had always been the most concerned about damnit) was perfect for the mission.

Kakashi had tagged along, playing escort because he didn’t trust Sasuke to be completely fine around these nasty _men_ , who spoke to the teenagers male and female alike as though they wanted to be friends with the kids.

“Don’t get too involved in conversation too much unless it’s the target. And don’t leave the ballroom.” Kakashi said sharply before pulling back the tone when Sasuke let out a barely noticeable shudder. He is a genin, not ANBU, damnit Hatake-

“Hai, Kakashi.” 

And Kakashi decided to let the absence of Sensei after his name go.

A twinkling giggle fell from Sasuke’s plump lips as the target recited a joke so bad and obviously practiced that the regular Sasuke- the one who didn’t swish his hips, wear kimonos, or bow his head for anyone- would have scoffed.

The laugh seemed to charm the boisterous man and he waved for Sasuke to come sit up by him. Brushing a bang out of his face daintily, Sasuke flashed pearly whites in the man’s direction and fisted his kimono in one hand so the fabrics wouldn’t drag against the floor as Sasuke sashayed over to the bastard.

The man placed a hand around Sasuke’s shoulder and slipped his fingers slightly into the collar of the elegant kimono. 

Kakashi wanted to murder him right there.

Sasuke didn’t flip the man over the table like he would have if he wasn’t playing the part of some porcelain prince from distant lands.

Big black eyes stared up at the man like bottomless pits. The doe eyes seemed to capture the man even more and he passed Sasuke a glass of something teenagers shouldn’t be drinking from a passing servant tray.

Kakashi took a glass of it when the servant came around and pushed down another wave of rage when he realized the _son of a bitch_ gave Sasuke a glass of pure, undiluted sake.

Sasuke was mumbling something under his breath, lips pulled into a pout and long eyelashes fluttering as he addressed the man.

A large group of people walked in front of Kakashi and the copy-nin damn near dropped his henge in shock when the group passed and he could no longer see Sasuke and the target. The glass of sake, with a red lipstick stain from Sasuke’s lips sat innocently at the table.

Kakashi hissed because that _little brat_ had disobeyed direct orders and was now in the company of some pedophile and Kakashi couldn’t find him-

Another twinkling laugh broke out.

Sasuke was looking about casually as he followed the man obediently, but the cold gleam in his eyes suggested otherwise. 

Following his student from a distance and simultaneously praying Sasuke didn’t do anything stupid or kill the target in front of the entire ballroom, Kakashi moved robotically playing into his part of a regular guard for some foreign noble child.

Kakashi followed the pair upstairs to where bedrooms were. Instantly, Kakashi could feel Sasuke’s chakra, tainted from the curse mark on his neck and pulsing as the Uchiha flames that fell from Amaterasu herself sweltered inside of the raven. 

Pressing his ear to the door knob where an old fashioned keyhole was, Kakashi listened carefully. A swish of clothes that thankfully didn’t sound like Sasuke’s kimono and muffled voices.

“-Agh!”

“Repulsive-”

The chaos happened so suddenly that Kakashi almost thought he imagined it when it died down just as quickly as it started.

The lock on the door clicked and Kakashi took it as a sign to come in.

“I told you not to leave the ballroom.” Kakashi deadpanned. The target’s body was sprawled on the floor, outer robes undone and tossed haphazardly on the other side of the room. A horrible slash covered the man’s face and Kakashi knew Sasuke purposefully aimed for the man’s face to leave a nasty scar.

Sasuke paused, big eyes looking at Kakashi as though the man was a stranger. The boy sniffed, using the hand holding the kunai to wipe across the lower half of his face.

“Sorry, Sensei.” Sasuke offered, voice clipped but softened by the hint of actual remorse. “But the mission is complete either way.” Sasuke waved the scroll he had plucked off the man’s unconscious figure.

Sasuke’s eyes stayed planted on Kakashi’s nose and the jonin frowned. 

“Look at me.”

And Sasuke’s black orbs met Kakashi’s green henge eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Sniffing, Sasuke maintained eye contact, “I’d say yes, but you can tell if I’m lying now.”

And there was the brat that Kakashi was used to.

****************

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks for reading! Comment whatever tags you think I missed!~


End file.
